


Ties and the Romance Part

by Shellyb04



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, episode 3x13 tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyb04/pseuds/Shellyb04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Klaine oneshot.  What do Kurt and Blaine get up to after the Sugar Shack party at Breadstix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties and the Romance Part

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the moment when Blaine pulled Kurt's tie during Love Shack. I desperately wanted to see Blaine yank the tie and just lay a big messy kiss on Kurt.

As Love Shack winds down, Kurt feels Blaine’s hand grab his tie again. The younger boy pulls him close and presses his lips to Kurt’s. The kiss starts out sweet and innocent, but Blaine quickly turns the kiss open-mouthed and dirty. It’s been over a week since Kurt has had any real time with Blaine and he is certainly not about to let the delectable mouth go quickly. Kurt pours himself into the kiss, letting Blaine feel how much he’s been missed. However, the catcalls from around the room quickly cause Kurt to remember his surroundings and pull back from Blaine, his porcelain face bright red from embarrassment.

“What brought that one?” Kurt asks once the next song has begun playing and everyone has stopped paying attention to them.  
Blaine doesn’t answer for a moment. Finally, he leans forward and whispers into Kurt’s ear, “I blame the tie. You should never be allowed to wear that thing in public.” Kurt shudders as Blaine places a kiss just below his earlobe before continuing. “Plus, I’ve missed you, Kurt.” Kurt feels his boyfriend’s arms tighten around him.

“I’ve missed you too.” Kurt rests his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you were here. I was afraid you wouldn’t show up without a date.” Blaine says softly a few minutes later, swaying to the soft music as couples begin to leave.

“I…” Kurt falters. How did he tell his boyfriend he was meeting a secret admirer? “I, um…see all week I’ve been getting these secret admirer cards…” With that sentence, Blaine pulls back, his hand going to rest on Kurt’s neck as he looks the boy in the eye. “I thought…”Kurt shakes his head at his own silliness. “I thought they were from you,” he confesses.

“But, I haven’t sent you anything all week. Just texts.” Blaine looks confused.

“I know. The last note said to meet at Breadstix…and…Karofsky showed up.” Kurt watches the expression on Blaine’s face change from confusion to worry and slight anger.

“What did he want, Kurt? Are you okay…?” Blaine glances down his lover’s body and Kurt can see him silently swearing to do whatever it takes to protect Kurt.

“He was the secret admirer. Dave asked me out. He…he told me he loved me.” Kurt looks down as he’s confessing, feeling almost guilty for thinking Blaine (who has confessed he’s horrible at romance) would do the whole secret admirer thing. Cautiously, Kurt glances up at Blaine’s face. All he sees is a blank expression.

“And…” Blaine’s voice wobbles, “and what did you say to him?”

Kurt rolls his eyes at Blaine’s obliviousness. “I told him I was with you, that I loved you.” He brings Blaine’s hand to his lips. “You know that. The cards, they made me feel special, nothing more.”

Blaine nods and rests his forehead against Kurt’s. “I wish it had been me,” Blaine confesses, “I like making you feel special.” Kurt places his hand on Blaine’s cheek.

“As sappy as this is, you do. You make me feel special everyday we’re together. I don’t need grand gestures or a week’s worth of Hallmark cards to know how you feel about me.”

“I love you.” Blaine’s declaration is sweet and sincere and Kurt feels warmed by it.

“I have something for you, by the way. It’s in my car.” Kurt begins pulling Blaine to the table to grab their things.

“I have something for you too. But it’s at my house.” Blaine looks up through his long eyelashes at Kurt. “My parents are spending the night out of town, too. Think Burt and Carole might not notice if you don’t come back home tonight?”

Kurt thinks for a minute.

“With the whole ordering Finn to spend the night at Rachel’s thing, I believe I can get away with not coming home.”

“Why would they order that?” Blaine asks as they head to the door.

“Oh, it’s to scare them out of this wedding craziness.” Blaine nods along for a moment as the couple exits the restaurant.

“Wait, wedding!?” Blaine’s voice raises an octave.

“Oh yes, with the craziness of the last couple of weeks, I haven’t found the time to tell you that my idiot brother proposed to Rachel.”

“And she said yes?”

“Apparently,” Kurt’s voice takes on a highly unimpressed tone.

“Wow, next time I get hurt, I am going to put Mercedes in charge of keeping me in the loop,” Blaine teases.

“Blaine Anderson, there had better not be a next time.” Kurt says.

“Can’t make that promise, babe.” Blaine says as they reach Kurt’s car. “Anytime I can protect you, I will.” Kurt makes an annoyed face that Blaine privately calls the _Resolve_ face and so he quickly steers the subject back on course. “Back to Rachel and Finn, I can see why they’d want to get married.” Kurt stops fumbling with his keys to look quickly back at Blaine.

“You can?” Apparently Kurt’s voice has decided to come out as a whisper.

Blaine sidles up to Kurt’s side, pressing him against the SUV. “The permanence of tying your life together so completely before taking a big leap like moving to New York, knowing that the person you love will be with you…yeah, I can definitely see the appeal.” Blaine’s lips descend onto Kurt’s and for a moment, Kurt is lost in the kiss and the promise it contains, promise of a future with Blaine. When they pull away from each other, Blaine steps back. “I’ll see you at my house?” Kurt nods and Blaine is gone, jumping into his own car.

It’s no time at all before Kurt pulls into the Anderson family’s driveway. When Blaine opens the door and leads him to the bedroom past the rose petals on the floor and slowly begins removing Kurt’s tie as _Candles_ plays softly over the stereo, Kurt thinks his boyfriend isn’t so bad at the romance part after all.


End file.
